fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Abbas Kuroki
|kanji = アッバス ケイマ 黒木 |rōmaji = Abasu Keima Kuroki |alias = Abang Bang Nii-sama |name = Abbas Keima Kuroki |race = Human Iharisir |gender = Male |age = 14-15 (Pre Time-Skip) 19 (Post Time-Skip) |hair = Black & White (Pre Time-Skip) Blue (Post Time-Skip) |eyes = Blue (Pre Time-Skip) Green (Post Time-Skip) |birthday = December 23 |affiliation = Fairy Tail Guild |occupation = Mage |team = Yurusarezaru Unmei |base of operations = Fairy Tail Guild |status = Alive |relatives = Mustafa Kuroki (Father, Deceased) Fahima Kuroki (Mother, Deceased) Narcissus Kuroki (Sister) Xeno Kuroki (Half-Brother) Nuryn Kuroki (Sister) Unnamed Uncle and Aunt Nemura Park (Cousin) Fuhaddah Park (Cousin) Hakeeka Park (Aunt) Hato Kuroki (Aunt) Yuzuru Kuroki (Cousin ) Aru Kuroki (Cousin) Shoma Kuroki (Cousin) |magic = Arc of Time Maguilty Sense Pict Magic Telepathy }} Abbas Kuroki is male,half human and Iharisir .Member of the Fairy Tail Guild and the co-founder of Yurusarezaru Unmei.Son to Mustafa Kuroki and Fahima Kuroki, he is also Narcissus Kuroki, Xeno Kuroki and Nuryn Kuroki 's older brother. Appearance Abbas has black hair, pale skin, sharp canines and slightly pointed ears. Due to his race the tips of Abbas's hair is white and his eyes are blue .Although since he is an Iharisir, Abbas's hair is also blue and his eyes are green. He wore a white jacket over a blue hooded top before the time skip while after he wore a black jacket. Personality Abbas is lazy from time to time,short-tempered and strong-willed,enjoys reading manga and playing games.He doesnt like places being too quiet,because of this he often brings his headphones.Abbas often fights with her sister Nuryn Kuroki but cares for her&is protective of her,often worrying about her.He enjoys teasing,bullying,insulting and imitating Nuryn just to annoy her.For example he lockes her in a small space for a long time knowing she suffers from claustrophobia and freaks out. Despite being lazing Abbas is actually a very reliable person and takes responsibility for maintaining his family's finances and livelihood.Ever since he was young,Abbas would try to look at very situation from a positive point.For example when he was 7 Nuryn was sicken with a disease called Patrocanluna. While the rest of his family were worrying and panicking,Abbas remained calm and was relived to see and know they managed to save his sister.After this event Abbas has been supporting and encouraging the people around him.He attempts to maintain a "cool" image, claiming not to care about what other people think about him.Abbas hates fortune telling and horoscopes.He has difficulty remembering people's faces and names.Nuryn would scold him for being lazy. When Abbas was younger he was interested in Karate and took classes.He trained daily and was dedicated.Another reason he took Karate was because of his sister Nuryn.When he found out about her illness/disease which is Asthma and Patrocanluna ,he was looking for a sport so that he could become strong and protect Nuryn.He found out about football from his father Mustafa Kuroki ,as for Karate he found out about it from his grandfather. But when Nuryn's illness became worse by the age of 8(The same age their parents' were murdered) he quit Karate and looked for a stronger sport.Again his grandfather told him about Kendo and he became interested.The love he has for Kendo is the same love he had for Karate.After his parent's death Abbas would would stay/lock himself in his room which was something his father did when he was his age as commented by his Grandfather. He is also shown to be a very comforting and caring person.For example,the time Nuryn was kept in the hospital,Abbas went to great lengths to make his ill sister smile.He kept her accompanied and comforted her by telling her illness will cured and she'll come out of the hospital soon. History Abbas was born on December 23 to Mustafa Kuroki and Fahima Kuroki as their first son,a year after his birth his younger siblings Narcissus Kuroki and Xeno Kuroki were born while 4 years after his birth his little sister Nuryn Kuroki was born.When Abbas was 7 and Nuryn was 3,they were playing in the dinning room in their house alone.Abbas heard Fahima calling him and he went,leaving Nuryn alone. When he came back,Nuryn was lying on the floor.She was taken to the hospital immediately.While Nuryn was getting examied,Abbas met a tall man who said he had Nuryn's medicine for her illness.But Abbas rejected his gift.After a few hours Ridhwan Griffin (The doctor who examined Nuryn) told The Kuroki Family Nuryn had a disease called Patrocanluna. As they entered the room where Nuryn was held Rid called out to two other boys who were in the room and asked them why they were there.They replied saying they were hungry and were looking for him but found Nuryn.Rid told them to get out of the room and will feed them soon. Afterwards Rid apologized saying they were his younger brothers, Armaan Griffin and Nigel Griffin . While the rest of Abbas's family were worrying and panicking,Abbas remained calm and was relived to see and know they managed to save his sister.Although on the same day every year afterwards the tall man would come back to give Nuryn's medicine,but Abbas kept rejecting him. The next day Abbas and Narc went back the hospital with their father to visit Nuryn and their mother(Who stayed with Nuryn over night) .Mustafa left Abbas and Narc in the hospital's nursery,telling them to wait after he and Fahima met Rid.After a few hours the two boys from the day before entered the nursery.One of them called out to Abbas and Narc so they walked towards the boys.The other boys asked what their names were so they told them.Both of them asked if Nuryn was alright and Abbas replied with,"She's a lot better now thanks to your big brother."For the next few hours they played with each other until Nuryn came into the room.According to Abbas that was when they officially met and when they became friends. During the time Nuryn was kept in the hospital,Abbas went to great lengths to make his ill sister smile.He kept her accompanied and comforted her by telling her illness will cured and she'll come out of the hospital soon. After Abbas found out about Nuryn's illness/disease which is Asthma and Patrocanluna,he was looking for a sport so that he could become strong and protect Nuryn.He found out about football from his father Mustafa ,as for Karate he found out about it from his grandfather.He joined a karate dojo at the age of 7 and met Nihal Tsukigami ,the dojo master's grandson.They grew close with each other,as close as brothers.But when Nuryn's illness became worse by the age of 8(The same age their parents' were murdered) he quit Karate and looked for a stronger sport.Again his grandfather told him about Kendo and he became interested.The love he has for Kendo is the same love he had for Karate. Mustafa and Fahima died in a car crash on April 6,Nuryn's birthday and the day her illness got worse.Before Fahima's death she decided that her older brother and sister-in-law would take care of her children and adopt them as their children,as well as staying at their house.At his parents' funeral Abbas,Narcissus and Nuryn found out their father slept with a woman named Sophie Johnson a year after Abbas was born. Xeno Kuroki (Their half brother) wanted to live with his half siblings and change his last name to his father's family name.Narc refused Xeno's request but Abbas told her to give him a chance.Eventually the two siblings started a fight that lasted for days. It took them time but the 3 Kuroki siblings accepted Xeno when he saved both Nuryn and himself from death and have lived with each other since that day in the care of their Uncle and Aunt.A year later he joined Fairy Tail Guild with his cousin Fuhaddah Park .According to Narc ever since they were young Mustafa and Fahima (their parents) argued frequently with each other. When their parents thought they were asleep Mustafa and Fahima argued and would start a havoc in the house.Also one of the main reasons his parents had the car accident was because they were fighting. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Pict Magic :Pict Magic allows Abbas to create drawings and use them in various ways. Making Pict Magic usually requires special tools to draw the Magic. Pict Magic animates the drawings so Abbas can use them for the purposes they desire, including battle.He draws on paper. Arc of Time :A Lost Magic that allows Abbas to manipulate the "time" of organic and inorganic, but non-sentient, objects, "moving" them either back or forward in time and thus changing their condition. Maguilty Sense :It has the ability to make two or more people's senses as one. If one of the people linked with the Magic feel pain then the others will as well. Telepathy :With this Magic,Abbas is able to talk to other people through their thoughts and converse over long distances. Abbas is strong enough that he can use this Magic with mass people. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Physically, Abbas has been trained in martial arts since he was a small child both professionally and by his grandfather. In addition to having powerful kicks and punches, Abbas has also shown proficiency in counterattacks, takedowns, and body locks. He has repeatedly been able to catch an opponent's weapon strikes with a single hand. Strength:Abbas is shown capable of breaking through solid rock with his bare hand. Master Swordsmanship Specialist:,Abbas's skills in swordsmanship are of the highest caliber. His offensive capabilities mainly come from Kendo,which he has practiced since the age of 12.In addition, his sword slashes possess so much force behind them that they are able to slice through metal using only the air pressure from the swings. Equipment Relationships Narcissus Kuroki Abbas is Narcissus's older brother, with an age difference of one year.The two display sibling rivalry,frequently teased and annoyed each other as well as bicker,a similar relationship Abbas has with their youngest sister Nuryn Kuroki but Abbas and Narcissus's relationship is more violent,to the point they would fight psychically. Just like the relationship they have with their other siblings, Abbas and Narc have a strong bond.Before their parents were murdered , Mustafa Kuroki(Their father) betrothed Narc to a young man so he didn't have to pay a debt.When Abbas knew about his sister's unknown engagement he was furious and did whatever he did to end it.At the end he succeeded and Narc felt she was in debt to him. Overall,Abbas and Narcissus are very close and loved each other very much,caring for each other deeply.They have known each other ever since she was born and they live together for many years. As children,they played with each other.They frequently defended and protected each other,and work well together. It was revealed that Narcissus had replaced Abbas's image of his mother which clearly represents how highly Abbas thought of Narcissus. Abbas and Narcissus made promise with each other during their parent's funeral that they would act as the parent to their younger siblings Xeno Kuroki and Nuryn. Xeno Kuroki Xeno greatly admires and respects Abbas while Abbas acts as a father figure towards Xeno.They are close enough that each would readily and willingly give his life for the other.Like all siblings they have a rivalry with each other,they argue often about the best way to go about things. Abbas and Xeno first met each other at their father's funeral.There Abbas, Narcissus Kuroki (Their sister) and their youngest sister Nuryn Kuroki found out their father Mustafa Kuroki slept with a woman named Sophie Johnson a year after Abbas was born.Xeno wanted to live with his half siblings and change his last name to his father's family name.Abbas felt uncomfortable but still accepted Xeno. Since that day they have been living with each other,caring for each other deeply. As children,they played with each other.They look out for each other,defend,protect and perform great teamwork. The Kuroki Brothers have a competitive relationship and have been rivals since childhood.During the time Xeno was Abbas's student,he was quite strict and harsh on his younger brother both physically and mentally.It is obvious that Xeno has a huge dependency on his older brother and finds him infallible.Due to that belief he finds it hard to believe his brother could possibly do anything wrong for anyone.When Abbas was accused of a murder and was instantly brought to jail with no evidence Xeno went berserk and tried everything in his power to convince Abbas was innocence. Nuryn Kuroki Despite arguing/fighting all the time and displaying sibling rivalry,the two siblings are very close and care deeply for one another,to a point they would go berserk and kill the enemy who was torturing the other.For example,an incident happened after Nuryn was tortured, she was sacrificing herself for a friend.After seeing how much his sister was suffering from,Abbas went berserk and attacked/fought the enemy until they were near to death.Another time when Abbas was getting tortured Nuryn could only beg for the enemy to stop at first.But when Abbas was near to death,Nuryn was speechless and could only stare at her brother while remembering the death of their parents. Unbearable to imagine a world without her brother,Nuryn went berserk and takes over her Fallen Angel .Similiarly to Abbas,Nuryn attacked/fought the enemy until he was near to death.This just shows that they have a very strong connection with each other. Abbas has known Nuryn ever since she was born and they live together for many years. As children,they played with each other and supported each other.The time Nuryn was kept in the hospital,Abbas went to great lengths to make his ill sister smile.He kept her accompanied and comforted her by telling her illness will cured and she'll come out of the hospital soon.Abbas enjoys teasing Nuryn by locking her in a small space for a long time knowing she suffers from claustrophobia and freaks out ,as well as seeing her anger/frustrated from their argument.In return,Nuryn annoys her brother by telling him spoilers of Animes and Manga.Nuryn admires her older brother a lot,wishing to become like him and respects him greatly. Ever since he was 7,Abbas became very protective of his sister after he found out about her illness/disease which is''' Asthma''' and Patrocanluna.He took Karate classes,trained daily and was dedicated to it in order to become strong and protect Nuryn.But when Nuryn's illness became worse by the age of 8(The same age their parents' were murdered) he quit Karate and looked for a stronger sport.Again his grandfather told him about Kendo and he became interested.The love he has for Kendo is the same love he had for Karate. He also learned Maguilty Sense and Telepathy so he could keep an eye on his ill sister and make sure she's okay.Abbas became extremely protective of Nuryn after she was tortured and almost raped during one of their jobs.Also after their parents' death Abbas acted as a father towards his younger sister from time to time and taught her ways to live.Nuryn values her older brother's life more than her own.During the time they were captured during on of their jobs,Nuryn knew that the men capturing them were planning to take out her brother's heart.Immediately,she ran to the room where the men were taking Abbas's heart. She jumped in between the men and her brother and allowed them to poke her right eye out instead of her brother's heart.Later the men tortured her but she managed to smile and cry tears of joy knowing she was able to save her brother's life. Armaan Griffin Abbas and Armaan are childhood friends,the two are as close as brothers.Like all brothers, Abbas and Armaan fight,but most of their fights are making fun of each other and calling each other names.Armaan would often look up to Abbas for advice and they have a much closer relationship than Armaan has with his own twin brother Nigel Griffin .Abbas is grateful to Armaan for taking care and looking out for of his little sister Nuryn Kuroki . Abbas enjoys teasing Armaan's relationship with his sister.Abbas has confessed to Armaan that he rather have him or Armaan's twin brother Nigel Griffin marry his sister other than anyone else.He also accepts Armaan as part of his family and wouldn't mind him as his brother-in-law. ,Abbas practices his swordsmanship abilities with Armaan.Armaan respect Abbas's fighting skills and complemented him for his skill and strenghth.Other than practicing swordsmanship,they play games with each other since their youth. Jasmin Hale Jasmin is a one of Abbas's childhood friend and Kendo partner.Like Abbas's other childhood friends he grew up alongside Jasmin and would consider her as family.Like all siblings, Abbas and Jasmin occasionally fought,During most of their practices, Abbas and Jasmin share an equal amount of trust, respect, and loyalty to one another, and will often give each other a fair amount of emotional support when needed. For example when Jasmin saw Abbas training to protect his ill sister Nuryn Kurokishecouldn't bear to see him so she comforted him and promised him that she'll help protect and take care of Nuryn.They also give each other great comfort during the death of their families.As they grow they share a very complex love-hate relationship Jasmin has admitted to herself that she fell in love with Abbas long ago. It was because of Abbas Jasmin began her love for Kendo. Nihal Tsukigami Abbas and Nihal are childhood friends and partners in terms of sports.They first met each other when Abbas joined a karate dojo as a 7 year old.He met Nihal who was the dojo master's grandson.After a few practices with each other,they grew close and became friends. They share a brotherly relationship and consider each other as brothers.Like all brothers, Abbas and Nihal fight,but most of their fights are making fun of each other and calling each other names.During most of their practices, Abbas and Nihal share an equal amount of trust, respect, and loyalty to one another, and will often give each other a fair amount of emotional support when needed. Nihal has supported Abbas in every thing he has been doing.When they just became friends Nihal asked Abbas why he joined the dojo.He replied by saying its for his ill sister Nuryn Kuroki 's sake,he wanted to become stronger and protect her.Abbas's words changed Nihal and he swore he'll help Abbas.Abbas for his part has helped Nihal by causing trouble,saying that it was for the entire time he helped him taking care of Nuryn. Abbas was able to cease Nihal's loneliness and told him he is welcome to come over to his house anytime. Nigel Griffin One of Nigel's childhood friends and Nuryn Kuroki 's older brother,Abbas and Nigel are as close as brothers.Abbas has acted as Nigel's partner-in-crime in a few situations which made Nigel respect Abbas and considers him a trustworthy place to give information,but often gets annoyed when Abbas invades Nigel's personal space. Aru Kuroki The two boys are cousins through their fathers and a have a 2 year gap between their ages.Aru looks out for Abbas and often tries to correct Abbas's mistakes since he takes responsibility for maintaining his family's finances and livelihood.Just like all of his "siblings" Aru dotes about Abbas obsessively and it is shown that Abbas has the most number of figurines in Aru's "merchandise" of his "siblings".It is obvious that Abbas as well sees his cousin as a brother and respects him greatly. They fight and bicker with each other, but get along and care for each other. For the most part, their rivalry is mostly playful though there is tension between them.When they were children they often played with each other and Abbas used to call Aru as Aru-nii. Trivia In Arabic,Abbas means lion while in Japanese Kuroki means black tree and his middle name''' Keima''' is derived from the term "gamer". Abbas's appearance is based from Rin Okumura of Ao No Excorcist and Kanba Takakura of Mawaru-Penguindrum. Quotes "Hey!Do You Have Any Idea Who Those Two Kids Are!?Those Two Kids That You Just Behind Are Your Little Brother And Sister!Let me tell you something that you'll never forget!To protect when them when their scared...to care for them in their time of need...to look after them when no one's around...AND TO WATCH THEM SO NOTHING HAPPENS TO THEM OR SO THEY DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID!!That's The Reason This World Has Older Brothers And Sisters!!And Yet Here You Are,Standing Tall And Proud,Leaving Your Little Brother And Sister Alone!?" Gallery Abbas Guild Card English.png|Abbas's Guild Card Penguindrum1478.jpg|Abbas after the time skip Penguindrum774.jpg Penguindrum040.jpg|Abbas holding onto Nuryn R.S.K.H..jpg Category:Fairy Tail Guild Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Ichihime-UsagiBara Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Smillingflower Category:Caster-Mage Category:Lost Magic User Category:Holder-Mage Category:AzuWen Category:Iharisir Category:Original Characters Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Yurusarezaru Unmei Category:Shimeru Sekai